Classic Story with a Twist
by Lady-Amber89
Summary: this i my first fic basically its a kagome as the lady of the west inuyasha's a monk sesshomaru is a time traveler and the enemy is kagura


Classic Story with a Twist

Characters/Pairing

Kagome x Sesshomaru, Inuyasha x Kikyo, Sango x Miroku,

Rin x Shippo, Naraku x Kagura, Jaken, Myoga, Kana

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of his wonderful friends. this is my first story so be kind and reveiw

Sesshomaru fell through the well almost a year ago he was just your average kid in high. For months now he was different he found out that he is the reincarnation of a monk named Inuyasha and that the legendary Shikon Jewel was lodged in his body which he broke and now he is on a journey to find the pieces with a half demoness named Kikyo, a perverted demon slayer named Miroku, a priestess named Sango, and a young fox demon named Rin. New to the group is Lady Kagome a cold demoness and lady of the west and older half sister to Kikyo her ward Shippo a young boy she saved from death and her loyal servant Jaken. All in this group is are together to defeat a common enemy the evil half demon Kagura and her evil incarnations. "Boy will you start our lunch soon we are all hungry." complained Kikyo fallowed by a "sit girl" from Sesshomaru "I will start lunch as soon as everyone is settled and my name is Sesshomaru not boy so get it right." he told her calmly "I don't know how you can call yourself a daughter of the great dog demon of the west you are unclean and have no manners what so ever. You are a disgrace to the family and unworthy to say that you have the great dog demon Inutaisho's blood running through your veins." said Kagome cold and sadistically "yea well at least I know how to have fun miss ice princess do you always have to be so cold to me." retorted Kikyo "how dare you talk to my lady that way you take that back you filthy half breed" Jaken said running to his ladies defense "guys break it up man it isn't even noon and the two of you are already going at one another give it a rest. Lady Kagome we know that it is an honor to be traveling with you and having you around for extra protection but would you please lay off of Kikyo as a favor to me?" said Sesshomaru "I will consider your request monk I only act so from the shame that she brings upon the family name." replied Kagome "shame how do I bring shame to your precious family name?" questioned Kikyo "Your existence." was all that Kagome said as she began to walk in a different direction followed by her ward Shippo and Rin the little fox demoness "wait for us lady Kagome" they yelled. She slowed her pace so the young boy and girl could catch up to her when they reached her she smiled at them and took their hands and all three of them walked into the field so the children could play under her protection. "She's not that cold at least when it comes to some people." said Sango "I think I will join her with the children. Are you coming Jaken your lady may need you?" Sango asked the imp looked in surprise that he didn't realize that his lady had left him he was still staring at Kikyo out raged by her lack of respect for his mistress. He ran after the group and begged for forgiveness and Kagome just waved him off still smiling at the children. "who know the great lady of the west would be so good with children. I have heard so many stories about how cold she could be and how many she has killed with out second thought. I guess someone can not be that cruel all of the time, we must all be aware that we are seeing something rare if she is like this her guard is down around us signifying the trust she has in us." said Miroku to Sesshomaru "yea she does seem like she could kill us at any moment if she really wanted to." he responded suddenly there was a gust of wind and there on a feather appeared the reason they had join forces the evil wind demoness Kagura with her puppets Naraku and Kana. "Well well well what do we have here the great lady of the west with her half breed sister who would have thought that she would lower her standards of company." Kagura said evilly as she looked from Kagome to Kikyo who both growled at her with contempt. "What do you want Kagura to give up and finally hand over the sacred jewel shards?" Kikyo asked sarcastically "you should be so lucky but no I am here to retrieve the shards that boy possesses. Then I will eliminate you pest." said Kagura.


End file.
